


Can you barbeque a turkey

by Skeletor



Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Death, Desecration of a corpse, Friendship, Gore, Guns, Love, M/M, Scat, Violence, necrophelia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 13:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10413270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletor/pseuds/Skeletor
Summary: A fun time with the guys





	

Ben sortedfood loved his youtube cooking show Sorted Food,Today, Ben and the team of mild British men were cooking split ham paste, with a corn root pudding crickle bickles. A favorite among Bens kin. 

As they were nearly ready to begin shooting the episode, the boys started to position and prep ingredients for the episode, spitting in all of the ingredients and licking the containers rabidly they were about to use, as is custom Sorted Food tradition. Just as cameras were getting ready to start shooting, Ben pulls out 2 big honking big gun s and fucking shoots Barry in the motherfuckung dick and nose at the same fucking time fUck. As the bullet ripped through sweet simple barrys face, chunks and viscera exploded from barrys fragile head spraying their onset crew with bits of bearry. 

Just as everyone began to scream and collectivley b like "ahhhHH", Ben unziped his "trousers" and pulled out his "knob" and stuffed his flaccid penis into the giant gaping seeping hole that was now barrees face and started to pound into barry, his narrow long flaccid penis becoming coated with blood and bits of bone and teeth, squelching loudly. Ben moaned in extacy.

Everyone on the set began to run out of the building, many of them trying to call the royal guard,(( bec england).. SUDDENLY Jamie ran into the room to see what was going on al of a sudden and saw what a mess had happened. But jamie knew what to do;; he quickly went down on his hands and knees, smearing his face in the fallen gore on the floor, slurping and lapping at the blood and tissue on the kitchen floor while more barry chunkies slopped onto him while ben continueued to thrust into his dead face. 

"This is such a wonderful company bonding experience, brother jamie", gurgled Ben.  
"Yes brother comrade Ben, i am having a good time as well, consuming and loving our friend BarRY" squeeked jamy

Just as jamie crunched barrys last tooth he could find, he started to hear a grunting sound from ben, and looked up to see a big shitty poopie falling from bens large gaping and defintley seeping anus, splattering all over the floor, jamie, and nearly everything else within a 10 foot radius. They all screached in even more extacy. 

All of the suddenly, the royal guard phazed into the room on the TARDIS, joined by the doctor, and all the royal gaurd took out their canons and blasted the kitchen apart, killing everyone instatnly. Including everyone in england and the earth also

:)


End file.
